The present invention relates to a manipulator device particularly adapted to effect handling of metal sheets of different dimensions during folding operations. In particular the present invention relates to a manipulator device adapted to be employed as an integral part of an automated system for folding sheet metal by means of folding presses.
Known manipulator devices all have physical structures which are not well adapted to obtain an efficient manipulation of metal sheets of widely differing dimensions in that they generally comprise a single extensible arm on which a frame is rotatably mounted, the frame being provided with a plurality of holding devices, usually of magnetic type (magnets) or pneumatic type (vacuum suckers), such manipulator devices are limited in the movements which the frame can make, are bulky and cumbersome, and require the replacement of the holding member upon variation in the dimensions of the metal sheet to be handled.